Termorregulación
by Soleil Briller
Summary: Una venganza, unos videos y una clase de química terminarán por cambiar la relación de estos dos individuos.[NaruSasu/AU]
1. Aprendiendo la lección

¡Hey! Luego de subir "Irremediable" decidí resubir este two-shot y ver si el resultado era tan bueno como lo tuvo el otro one-shot, espero sea de su gusto y agrado.

 **Pareja:** NaruSasu.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Relación de ChicoxChico, lemon, horrores ortográficos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y cia. le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto, y Naruto a Sasuke._

* * *

 **Termorregulación**

 **Capítulo 1:** "Aprendiendo la lección"

.

 **T** odos tenemos una cualidad que nos hace resaltar, algunos son buenos en el arte, otros en ciencias, etc. Más algunos parecieran creer que no son dichosos de poseer algún don, y entre esos individuos se encontraba Naruto. Si bien el podía crecer su orgullo con tal de contradecir al resto. Pero… El problema es que aún refutando a sus compañeros, él no encontraba aquella "dichosa cualidad".

Muchos de sus amigos criticaban su personalidad: Un chico tan escandaloso que sus gritos podían escucharse hasta la siguiente calle. Más aquello no consideraba ser lo que él buscaba. Entonces... ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba Uzumaki? Como todo individuo un reconocimiento de parte de las demás personas.

Pero analizando bien la situación; era cierto que la mayoría se quejaba de su presencia –y mucho a decir verdad- mas recordaba las palabras de algunos al llamarle "buen apoyo". Y quizás era lo que mejor le calificaba, todos podían contar con su presencia, y si bien al principio podía ser molestosa ésta se transformaba a una cálida y agradable. Y es que Naruto sabía como hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

Sin embargo, uno de los defectos de los humanos es que somos ambiciosos, por ello mismo Naruto ansiaba encontrar otra cualidad que le resaltara de mejor manera, o aunque sea volverse famoso de algún modo. Por ejemplo estaba Shikamaru, siendo lo que más le destacaba la flojera. Todo el mundo siempre reconocía el cuerpo echado bajo las copas de los arboles; o también Kiba, que con su amor desinteresado hacia los perros, era sencillo averiguar que intentaba camuflar a su perro Akamaru para que lo acompañara a la escuela. Luego estaba Ino y su manera de resaltar en la moda, Tenten en su casi imperceptible dulzura por intentar hacer sentir mejor a los demás, Gaara y su extraña aura negra que a cualquiera parecía una amenaza, Lee y su anormal "flor de la juventud"; Naruto podía seguir mencionando más y más cualidades que sobresalían en cada uno de sus amigos, hasta podía mencionar la de Sasuke por quien —hablando con sinceridad— sentía una gran atracción física y emocional. Si bien podía ser preponderante, orgulloso, creído…

—El supuesto ombligo del mundo, dattebayo –con sarcasmo argumentó—.

Sasuke era una persona muy seria y reservada; pero sin alcanzar a los extremos como Shino, quien destacaba por ser callado. Sasuke no podía lograr el completo silencio, ya que existía una persona que le impedía obtener ello, y solo esa persona podía ser Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke no soportaba que aquel chico le sacara de sus casillas y principalmente que se tratara de Naruto quien pudiera hacer eso. Ese dobe infernal y sus ilógicas alusiones, ya sea porque la comida de la cafetería estaba envenenada, o que su sensei de literatura Kakashi y el tutor de su curso Iruka tenían un amorío, o lo más incoherente hasta ahora proveniente de esa cabeza hueca: "Su sensei de química Orochimaru era un completo pervertido". ¿Quién en su sano juicio calificaría así a alguien tan inteligente? No es como si a Sasuke le agradara su profesor, pero tampoco llegaría a extremos como ese usuratonkachi.

— ¡Pero que te digo que es un pervertido! —Naruto acercó su rostro tan cerca al de Sasuke que pudo sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya— O… ¿No me crees?—Naruto alzó una ceja fijando sus pupilas directamente con las de Uchiha-.

—Muy cerca… —Sasuke apartó el rostro de Naruto de un empujón y cruzando los brazos soltó un pequeño suspiro— Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas—.

Naruto curvó los labios descontento y fastidiado al mismo tiempo, le enojaba que esa cara de serpiente observara a Sasuke con otros ojos. Si bien quería evitar todo tipo de noviazgo con Sasuke, ya que prefería tenerlo solo como su amigo y así no dificultar más su relación, pero aquello no eliminaban los celos que le carcomían por dentro. Realmente era muy complicado estar babeando por el idiota de Sasuke, para empeorarlo con sus celos enfermizos. Y es que estar clavado con alguien que no corresponde tus sentimientos ya de por si era complejo, lo principal es que se sentía estúpido al imaginarse como reaccionaria Uchiha con la enorme declaración, lo más seguro era que se burlaría y aquel orgullo de forma indiscutible se inflaría hasta por los cielos.

Así que Naruto por esa y más razones prefería callar antes que lamentar, y buena advertencia la había dado a su corazón y cerebro para no cometer una estupidez. Aunque no del todo seguro estaba al intentar evitar cualquier contacto con Uchiha, porque… ¿Para que negarlo? Realmente lo deseaba tener entre sus sabanas ¡Y sí que soñaba con aquello!

Naruto no solo razonaba que característica mejor le resaltaba, aunque ahora que Sasuke se había situado en su cabeza eso era lo de menos; sino también maneras de que esa característica lo llevara a la solución de su dilema con Sasuke.

—Jodido Uchiha—siseó frunciendo el ceño al ver a Sasuke burlándose— ¡Maldito casillero!—Pateando la parte baja de la puerta de su locker—.

—Eso fue tu culpa por inepto…—exclamó Sasuke, alzando la barbilla en señal de superioridad— ¿Quién te manda a ser tan desordenado? —.

Naruto gruñó. Odiaba que Sasuke tuviera razón. Actualmente se encontraba tirado en el piso por culpa de su estúpido casillero que al querer abrir la puerta, ésta salió disparada dejando caer todos sus cuadernos y algunas hojas como lápices sobre él.

—Cállate bastardo… —nuevamente Naruto bufó y echándose completamente al suelo amenazó con su mirada a Sasuke—.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto era realmente…. Todo lo que él deseaba. No sabía que tenía ese idiota pero existía algo en sus ojos y rostro que le volvía loco, ya sea esa sonrisa o el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo. Hasta siquiera el olor de sus finos cabellos rubios. Él tuvo la oportunidad de exhalar de aquel delicioso aroma, sino fuera porque Naruto estaba dormido eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

— ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara, o que?! —Frunció el ceño Naruto—.

Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos observó a Naruto fijamente. No podía averiguar todavía que tenía Naruto que le atrajera tanto. Suspirando se dio por vencido, Naruto no tenía remedio, además no era como si el rubio y él llegaran a tener una relación.

—Tienes el mismo gesto de siempre… —Naruto alzó una ceja, y viendo como Sasuke se iba directo al salón, se levantó de acto seguido cerrando su casillero dispuesto a alcanzar a Sasuke, olvidándose por completo del desastre dejado sobre el suelo—.

— ¿Cómo que el mismo gesto de siempre? —.

—El de un imbécil…—.

La cara de Naruto parecía a punto de estallar, coloreándose roja por la rabia. Estrujó los puños, disponiéndose a perseguir a Sasuke hasta llegar al salón. Cuando Sasuke giró sobre si mismo justo para a entrar, Naruto chocó contra el cuerpo de Sakura quien terminó regañándole, Naruto únicamente pudo soltar el aire contenido, pero sin dejar de insultar a Uchiha por lo bajo.

Cuando Sakura finalizó su larga charla, Naruto posó una mano sobre su hombro propinándole palmaditas y le dio la espalda dejando a ésta confundida. En definitiva Naruto no prestó atención a lo dicho por ella. Dirigiéndose hacia su compañero, pegó un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano al pupitre de Sasuke él cual sonrió nuevamente con preponderancia y alzando su rostro le causó mucha gracia la expresión de Naruto.

—Ese fue el limite Uchiha—crujiendo de dientes tomó de la camisa a Sasuke acercando sus rostros—.

Pero esta vez Naruto quedo asombrado al escuchar una pequeña risita salida de los labios de Sasuke. Nunca en su vida Naruto había escuchado a Sasuke reír, no al menos con tal facilidad. Su corazón se contrajo y de un segundo se expandió latiendo a velocidad. Naruto tragó saliva soltando a Sasuke, dejando que éste cayera hacia atrás contra su asiento. Estaba nervioso, odiaba que Sasuke lo pusiera en tal estado y más aun cuando vio en el reflejo de la ventana, el sonrojo bañando sus mejillas. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Sasuke se estaba ganando una venganza definitiva.

— ¡Ahí viene el profesor! —el grito de Kiba despertó a Naruto de su transición y volteando su rostro a otro lado se sentó en su respectivo pupitre justo adyacente al de Sasuke.

Sin intentar mirar a su compañero, se concentró en la mesa frente a sus ojos, distinguiendo los pequeños rayones, dejando que sus dedos delinearan los garabatos.

—Buenos días… —.

Esa maldita voz... ¡No podía ser! Había olvidado por completo que ese día le tocaba química.

—Mierda…—siseó Naruto observando a los ojos al recién llegado— maldita serpiente…—Murmurando sin vergüenza viró a mirar a Sasuke que parecía ensimismado en su libro de química-.

¡Oh claro! ¡Su libro de química! Si le decía al profesor que él olvido traer su libro, éste le mandaría a que vaya por él y así se libraría de la clase.

—Comencemos con éste ejercicio, si se tiene la siguiente _configuración electrónica_ …- Orochimaru le dio la espalda a sus alumnos y comenzó a escribir sobre la pizarra-.

Naruto bostezó ya se cansaba de escuchar las insinuaciones de esa serpiente rastrera, ya sea por el sexo o por algún tema que a cualquier adolescente generaba un leve escalofrío. Sin más que hacer se echó en su pupitre con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que siempre ponía especialmente para esa clase. Orochimaru continúo escribiendo y cuando volteó para darles cara a sus alumnos se fijó que en la tercera fila, una cabecita rubia se encontraba echada encima de su mesa.

—Naruto-kun no de nuevo—su respuesta tuvo un tono un tanto… ¿Pársel? -.

El aludido levantó su cabeza de su respectivo lugar y con un gesto de molestia le dio su respuesta a través de un leve quejido.

Orochimaru afiló sus amarillos ojos en forma de enojo, y si estos ya de por sí tenían la apariencia de los de una serpiente, al hacer ese gesto solo creaba que los alumnos afirmaran más aún los rumores. Su sensei de química tendría como padre a algún reptil.

Orochimaru se acercó con paso seguro al sitio de Naruto, que yacía en sus sueños más profundos y… ¿Quién sabe? Teniendo fantasías que involucraban a cierto moreno. Se precipitó al percatarse del movimiento brusco de su silla. Con cara de cansancio y enojo elevó la cabeza topándose con el rostro molesto de su sensei. Naruto sabía lo que seguiría a continuación y adelantándose a su profesor, se levantó de su sitio.

—Ya sé, ya sé—Naruto alzó una mano y la agitó despreocupadamente— ¿A la dirección? —preguntó fingiendo cansancio mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—.

—No Naruto-kun, creo que he sido muy condescendiente contigo—una sonrisa macabra se plasmó en la cara de Orochimaru, a lo cual Naruto arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué se tramaba esa serpiente? —Veo que no has traído tu material de clase… —Clavó su mirada en el pupitre del chico y arrojó una leve carcajada—tan responsable como siempre—el sarcasmo proveniente de su sensei provocó que Naruto gruñera-.

—No… No lo he traído—mencionó entre dientes—.

Orochimaru era muy astuto, sabía que dejar a Naruto irse sería conveniente para el rubio, debido a que la directora–que por cierto era esposa del padrino de Naruto- tenía un blando trato con Naruto en cuanto a su mal carácter. Y eso le fastidiaba mucho el sensei de química, porque cada vez que ese estúpido niño hacia sus travesuras nunca terminaba castigado, un regaño por aquí otro por allá pero… ¿Un castigo? ¡Nunca!. Por eso para Orochimaru el peor castigo que le podrías dar a Naruto era una sesión de clase.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua al percatarse de lo que planeaba esa víbora.

— ¿Cómo se supone que podré entender la clase sino tengo mi libro? —Naruto sonrió complacido por su excusa-.

—Trabajaras con Sasuke-kun—.

La cara de Naruto era toda una atracción, ante tal comentario refunfuñó en sus adentro y ni que decir de su expresión ¿Cómo explicarla? Molestia, vergüenza, ira, enojo. Para el rubio de haber sido posible matar a su profesor lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento en que notó como miraba a Sasuke.

Y hablando de Sasuke, resoplaba una y otra vez al ver como Naruto reclamaba las decisiones de Orochimaru. Él solo quería que la clase continuara tranquila sin ninguna molesta figura como la de Naruto. Pero Sasuke era consciente que eso nunca sucedería con una persona como el extrovertido Uzumaki. A veces Sasuke se cuestionaba tanto el porqué Naruto abarcaba la mayoría de sus pensamiento, ese imbécil no se merecía un enorme espacio en su cerebro.

Naruto protestó por lo bajo soltando insultos y ofensas que fueron imperceptibles al oído de su profesor. Sujetando su pupitre con ambas manos, lo arrastró hasta posicionarlo justo adyacente al de Sasuke. Sentándose y mostrando una cara de pocos amigos miró al moreno quien solo subió su ceja, crítico.

¿¡Ahora que!? La maravillosa y esplendorosa cara de Uchiha estaba frente a él con esa típica expresión orgullosa. ¡Maldito bastardo!

Naruto rezongó con desgano y fingió captar su vista al libro, no solo le evitaba problemas con su odiado sensei sino con la cercanía que tenia Sasuke a su semblante. Creyó sentir la respiración de éste sobre su mejilla pero se aguantó aquellas ganas que tenia de girar su cabeza y chocarse con aquellos labios apetitosos. Mantuvo la poca cordura que le quedaba, dedicándose a apaciguar sus ilusiones de tener a Sasuke entre sus brazos.

Y sí tener a Sasuke tan cerca fue una tremenda tortura, las tres horas de química se hicieron una eternidad. Una larga y atormentada eternidad. Por ello Naruto de vez en cuando hacia bolitas de papel y se las lanzaba a algunos de sus compañeros, su amigo -el cual invadía su espacio personal- le fulminaba con la mirada, no comprendía cómo es que ese retrasado podía ser tan infantil. Y por adentrarse tanto en sus pensamientos no se percato de la enorme bola de papel que le cayó en el rostro. Acto seguido jaló del cuello de la camisa a Naruto y le encaró.

— ¡Ohh! Calma teme—Naruto mantuvo la mirada firme, no cedería tan fácilmente ante ese profundo negro—Yo no fui, es culpa del tarado de Kiba—Ante esto, el chico perro apretó los dientes y le dirigió una hosca mirada—.

— ¡Tu empezaste usuratonkachi! —Acercó más los rostros tanto que pudo haber descubierto la tonalidad exacta de celeste que llevaban sus ojos—.

Naruto estaba cansado de siempre pelear con Sasuke una y otra vez, era divertido hacerle enojar pero él también tenía sus límites, a veces solo deseaba tener sentimientos de amistad hacia Sasuke, solo a veces.

—Tu ganas…—musitó mostrando su zorruna sonrisa— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué harás al respecto? —Silbó coqueto-.

Sasuke se quedó mudo ante lo dicho por Naruto su mirada era seria y penetrante tan firme, notaba que no retrocedería tan fácilmente y aquella amenaza solo lo confirmaba. Renegó en silencio, ese rubio idiota era el único que podía jugar con sus emociones de aquella manera. Tan… Provocador. _Tan… Naruto_.

Respiró sobre los labios del rubio, quien levemente abrió su boca dejando también escapar su aliento, logrando que ambos chocaran entre sí, posteriormente las orbes cerúleas se pasearon por todo el contorno del níveo perfil, absorbiendo hasta la mínima porción de piel. Ohh estúpida tentación, no podía soportarlo Sasuke estaba muy próximo, cerca, a unos centímetros. Tan… Sensual. _Tan… Sasuke_.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen? —.

La voz de su sensei los sacó de su pequeña ilusión.

Y con eso Naruto descubrió que podía odiar siquiera más a su estúpido sensei.

.

 **(I)**

.

Sakura platicaba alegremente con un enojado Naruto a su lado izquierdo y un silencioso Sasuke por su derecha. La chica hablaba y hablaba sin ser escuchada por sus dos compañeros, bufó molesta al percatarse que esos dos andaban en algún mundo paralelo quizás se debía a la clase de su sensei de química ¡Hombres! ¿Quien los entendía? Parecían un espécimen raro salido de algún otro planeta. Se levantó con cuidado del césped y se sacudió la falda, acto seguido suspiró y formando puños con sus manos les dio un leve golpe a ambos en la cabeza.

Los dos amigos alzaron sus rostros molestos, Sakura sonrió.

— ¡Eso les pasa por ignorar a una dama! —Expresó y luego posicionó sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de asas— Ver que ustedes no respetan cuando una habla, lo entendería por ti Naruto… ¿Pero tú Sasuke-kun? —Resopló— ¿Acaso se te está pegando las malas costumbres de tanto andar con él? —.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y en cuanto al rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego susurró una grosería.

— ¡Que has dicho idiota! —Sakura le volvió a tirar un zape sobre la nunca pero ésta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior—.

Y en consecuencia Naruto rodó unos metros para atrás golpeándose con un árbol, su amiga definitivamente tenia la fuerza de un conjunto de luchadores sumo. Y eso que ella era delgada, _y algo plana_. Mejor se guardaba aquel último comentario antes de terminar en el hospital, **otra vez**.

Se sobó la cabeza y se incorporó removiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones, cuando alzó la mirada vio a su compañero Kiba acercándose hacia él con su reproductor de música en su mano y sus audífonos colgando por sus hombros.

— ¿Sakura? — Cuestiono inmediatamente al ver su situación. Él también había saboreado de los golpes de Sakura Haruno, esa muchachita sí que era fuerte—.

— ¿Quién más sino?—Naruto contestó con otra pregunta sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por Kiba en dirección de sus otros dos amigos—.

—Oye aquí tengo las películas que me prestaste—palpó la mochila que descansaba sobre su espalda—.

—Oh… ¿Y qué tal? —La sonrisa pervertida de Naruto se asomó por su rostro—.

Kiba soltó una carcajada, ese malpensado tenía la misma mirada de su padrino Jiraiya, par de depravados, tal para cual… el apodo que Naruto le puso a ese viejo resonó en su cabeza "ero-senin".

—Nada mal Naruto, debo decir que me has superado—el castaño jaló de su mochila hacia adelante sacando una bolsa donde yacían las dichosas películas—Eso de que tu padrino sea un escritor de cuentos eróticos te conviene enormemente, y que lo acompañes a "investigar" —hizo comillas con sus dedos—también hace que crezca esa mentecilla tuya—el chico de marcas rojas señaló la cabeza de Naruto—.

—Gracias, agradezco ser quien tenga la mayor experiencias entre ustedes—el rubio elevó ambas cejas en forma vanidosa—Por cierto… ¿No que Shikamaru quería esos discos? —Cogió la bolsa por las asas y detuvo su caminar a unos pasos de sus amigos—.

—Sí, pero al parecer Temari lo hayo viendo ese tipo de "cosas" —nuevamente Kiba hizo aquel gesto con los dedos—pobre de él, ¡y con el carácter de Temari! —.

Naruto asintió, ella podía parecer muy tranquila y con mucha paciencia pero cuando se enojaba, todo el mundo a correr, incluyendo su hermano Gaara, el de aura asesina.

— ¿Qué sucede con Temari? —.

A ambos chicos se les encrespó los vellos cuando vieron a Sakura y Sasuke parados a su lado mirándoles fijamente, la única chica ahí entrecerró sus parpados captando su atención en la bolsa blanca entre las manos de Naruto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —.

Naruto se sobresalto cuando Sakura estiró su mano, retrocedió inmediatamente.

—Sa… Sakura-chan—carcajeó nerviosamente—una pregunta a la vez, ya sabes lo lento que soy—.

—Demasiado lento—comentó Sasuke burlándose—.

— ¡Cállate tú, metiche! —Maldito teme estaba complicando la situación—.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —y en el peor momento ella sacaba a relucir su instinto femenino—.

—De… De… —Kiba sudaba frío y fijo su atención en el cable de sus auriculares— ¡El baile del caballo! —.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke e inclusive Naruto se les formó un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. El rubio chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente, estaban fritos.

— ¿Así? — la de ojos esmeraldas se cruzó de brazos y hecho todo su peso en una sola pierna flexionándola—Entonces muéstrame como se baila—.

Kiba tragó saliva y atravesando sus muñecas, una sobre la otra, estuvo dispuesto a dar saltos pero se detuvo.

— ¡Eh! Esto es muy vergonzoso, no necesariamente porque hablemos de ello quiera decir que yo sepa como es el baile ¿o no? —.

— ¡Solo baila!—Sakura amenazó con el puño a su compañero— ¡Y tu Naruto…! —Al pobre le dio un susto al escuchar su nombre—Acompáñalo también, quiero ver que tanto hablaban del supuesto "baile del caballo" —sonrió macabra—Y para hacerlo más divertido, Sasuke-kun… ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? —.

Naruto le negó a Sasuke con la cabeza, sería capaz de todo por no participar de este hecho, su reputación se iría al vacio.

Pero para Uchiha esta era una gran oportunidad, que al igual que Sakura dejó mostrar sus gestos de venganza al ser engañado con el supuesto "Gangnam Style". Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos y se lo entregó a su amiga. Ella lo recibió y presionó sobre la pantalla táctil.

— ¡De una vez idiotas y posiciónense! Llevare esto hasta por Youtube-.

 **¿¡Que ella haría que!?**

Así que tanto como Kiba y Naruto tuvieron que tragarse el orgullo y hacer el dichoso baile del caballo, recibiendo las carcajadas de Sakura y la sonrisa superior hecho por Uchiha.

.

 **(II)**

.

— ¿Naruto me enseñarías a bailar? —.

Ese comentario le había perseguido por toda la semana. ¡Estaba harto! Y por primera vez quiso gritarle a Sakura, y en cuanto a Sasuke, a él siempre le gritaba, aunque últimamente los estaba evitando, realmente le molestó que ellos dos confabularan en su contra, podía entenderlo por Kiba, sin embargo ¿Por qué tenían que meterse con él? Su supuesto mejor amigo.

Sopló y abrió la puerta de su locker con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado. ¿Por qué siempre Sasuke conseguía lo que quería? Humillarlo, típico de él. Sacó sus libros y alzando su mochila naranja la cual posaba en el piso, la abrió guardándolos dentro. Se recostó contra el casillero del costado y continúo meditando. Hasta cuando seria así. Sasuke y él peleando sin ningún sentido, venganzas por demás, y orgullo absurdo. Claro, pero su aparente amigo, nunca dejaría de serlo, pedante como él mismo. Siempre tenía que andar con el porte Uchiha por sobretodo, incluyéndole a él.

Cerro de un portazo la puerta y apoyó su frente contra el frio metal, se estaba hartando de ser el maldito punto. Ya sea por Sakura o por Sasuke… Insoportables.

¿Por qué Sakura no molestaba a Sasuke también? Ah, claro era su "antiguo amor". Bufó molesto. Sakura tenía cierto respeto hacia Uchiha ¿Qué tenía Sasuke para que él si fuera respetado? ¿Qué diferencias poseían? Eran muchas.

Y en un chasquido de dedos, una sonrisa pervertida se posó en la cara de Uzumaki recordando el comentario de Kiba.

.

 _"También hace que crezca esa mentecilla tuya"_

.

 _ **Esa mentecilla tuya**_

.

Resonó una y otra vez. Por supuesto. Gran diferencia entre Sasuke y él. Se despegó de su casillero y nuevamente lo abrió sacando la dichosa bolsa de videos pornográficos, apretó las asas entre sus manos, y decidido se dirigió hacia el salón.

Caminaba, paso por paso con la mirada en alto, espalda recta, facciones osadas. A la mierda con no traspasar los límites. Se lo habían buscado.

Pronto escucho las voces de sus compañeros, al parecer su sensei Kakashi llegaría tarde, tan característico de su maestro. Traspasó el umbral de la puerta corrediza y se sentó en su mesa observando el gran contenido que lo llevaría a solucionar todos sus líos soltó una pequeña risa.

.

 _"¡Je!"_

.

Aquello sería mejor de lo que esperaba. Advirtió como Sakura le echaba un vistazo de forma inquisidora, de seguro ya andaba formulándose respuestas en la cabeza. En seguida esta se acercó a él sentándose en el sitio delantero, para luego girarse y encararle.

—Aun no respondes… ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? —El tono usado era tan juicioso que Naruto tembló—Y no me mientas—.

Exhaló, y ahí comenzaba su plan.

—Son videos…— Sakura alzo una ceja—pornográficos—finalizó—.

La cara de la chica era todo un poema, su rostro se puso de todos los colores posibles. Iba a gritar a todo pulmón "Hentai" pero la mano de Naruto sobre su boca le impidió hablar.

— ¡Saca tu mano! —Sakura acto seguido clavo sus uñas sobre la piel bronceada del rubio que ahogo un grito—¡Qué quien sabe donde habrá estado! —se abrazó a sí misma—.

—Cálmate Sakura-chan—expulsó Naruto con parsimonia, dejando ver los verdes esmeraldas de Sakura muy sorprendidos—Y no lo estoy haciendo por molestarte si es lo que crees—.

— ¿Entonces? —.

No tenia mas remedio igual tarde o temprano se enteraría.

—Quiero molestarlo a Sasuke, es eso—hizo una pausa breve—pero lo más seguro es que le vayas con el cuento—.

La chica de cabello rosa retrocedió su cuerpo chocando con el borde de la mesa, aquel comentario la dejó asombrada. Viró levemente su cabeza captando la imagen de Sasuke recostado en el alféizar la ventana, reflejando el exterior en el brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que haré eso? —no se tomó el trabajo de voltear a mirarle—.

—Porque cada vez que nos peleamos siempre le defiendes como fuera el bueno de la historia—un puchero sobresalió entre los labios de Naruto—.

Haruno sonrió, su amigo era muy tierno sin quererlo.

—No lo haré—cerró sus parpados acompañado del movimiento de su cabeza negando—aunque sé que al final me arrepentiré pero, creo es hora que ustedes arreglen sus "asuntillos"—asintió esta vez—.

Estaba saliendo todo de maravilla, ya tenía a Sakura de su lado. Sasuke debería prepararse para lo que continuaría, ya caería…

.

 _En sus encantos._

.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

Esto lo escribí hace dos años, cuando el Gangnam Style estaba de moda, pensé en cambiarlo pero decidí mantenerlo ya que le da un toque chistoso.

 **¿FECHA DE ACTUALIZACION?** En una semana estaré publicándola.

Muchas gracias a las hermosas personitas que dejaron reviews para **Irremediable** *insertecorazonaqui*. En caso tú no lo hayas leído ¿Qué esperas? :)

Sin más me despido. Au revoir!


	2. Aplicando la lección

¡Nuevo capítulo! UP!  
Disfruten :3

 _ **Cursiva**_ _\- PENSAMIENTOS LOCOS DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTAS._

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon y posibles horrores ortográficos.

 **DISCLAMER:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Termorregulación**

.

 **Capítulo 2:** "Aplicando la lección"

A paso lento Sakura se dirigía de vuelta a su hogar, escoltada por sus dos compañeros, amigos de la infancia, sus personas importantes. Uno, un pelinegro, inteligente y apuesto; y el otro, rubio, travieso, bromista, pero sobretodo un Hentai, pervertido, depravado, degenerado, malpensado que…

— ¡Sakura-chan!— la chica se sobresaltó ante el llamado de su amigo.

—Naruto… ¿Me has gritado?— Los ojos verdes de Sakura saltones se posaron en el cuerpo tembloroso del mencionado. — ¡Tu! ¡Grandísimo idiota!— Le mostró el puño amenazante, dispuesta a darle un golpe.

—Sakura. — Llamó el restante de forma serena. — El idiota te estaba preguntando sobre la tarea de Química.

—Sí, sí, sí. — Asintió Naruto oculto detrás de un árbol. — Yo te pregunté por la tarea y… Espera, ¡maldito Sasuke! ¡¿ME HAS LLAMADO IDIOTA?! – Afirmó y saliendo de su escondite se plantó en frente de Uchiha, muy cerca.

Sakura observó atentamente a ambos chicos y admitió que esa escena le causaba mucha gracia como tantas veces, esos dos siempre andaban rodeados de peleas y confrontaciones sin sentido. Sufrían de algo que podía ser denominado como "tensión". Y si querías agregarlo lo sexual, a ella no le importaba. Pero como tantas veces siempre era la encargada de separarles, al menos que quisieran acabar en la comisaria, como una vez recordaba, y deseaba eliminar esa experiencia de su cabeza.

— ¡Naruto! –Exclamó gruñendo. — ¡Deja de amenazar a Sasuke-kun!

Y por segunda vez quedó tras un árbol escondido con temor de acabar internado en un hospital. Vaya que tenía que cuidarse de las patadas de la chica.

—Pero… pero, yo no hice nada malo. — habló protestando lastimero. — ¡Es todo culpa de ese bastardo! — Indicó con el índice y entrecerrando la mirada.

A continuación Sakura se acercó hasta él en un santiamén, para doblarle el dedo. Un grito afónico y algo desafinado expulsó el rubio por consecuencia de ello.

—Es de mala educación señalar a los demás. — Volteándose trotó hasta alcanzar a Sasuke quien viró su mirada del espectáculo que Naruto le ofrecía.

— ¿Por qué a mí?— Se mortificaba a sí mismo. — Oh, ya verá. Te daré algo de tu propia medicina. ¡Lo juro, dattebayo!

Y sobándose las articulaciones de la mano, se aproximó hasta sus amigos. ¡Le daría un escarmiento que nunca olvidaría!

 **(I)**

 **Día uno del plan.**

El sol se abría paso entre las nubes alumbrando con sus rayos los lugares sombríos del exterior mientras que a la vez se colaban por las ventanas trasparentes, iluminando el interior del edificio estudiantil.

Un madrugador Naruto con su sonrisa pícara, moldeada en su rostro; balanceaba la pequeña bolsa blanca entre sus dedos y caminando seguro se acercó hasta la entrada del salón, deslizando la puerta observó el panorama. Sakura era la única presente en esa habitación. Perfecto, un punto a favor.

—Sakura-chan, ¡buenos días! — Divertido se expresó, creándole confusiones a su amiga.

—Sea lo que sea que estés planificando no quiero involucrarme. — Cerrando sus parpados y alzando sus palmas negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero ayer dijiste que estabas de acuerdo! –Quedó junto a ella, y poniendo uno de sus mejores pucheros rogó por su ayuda.

—No intentes eso conmigo. — Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose. — Exacto, dije estaba de acuerdo. No que te ayudaría. — Se cruzó de brazos inquisidora. — Además ni sé de qué va tu travesura.

Un silencio incomodo se filtró en el ambiente y con una risilla nerviosa, Naruto supo que era hora de escapar. El sudor frio que se deslizó por su frente hasta su mejilla no generó una buena espina en la perspicaz muchacha que notando el sonido del plástico fijo sus esmeraldas en lo único resaltante del lugar.

— ¡¿De nuevo esos videos pornográficos?! — Gritó espantada. — ¡¿Qué piensas hacerle a Sasuke-kun?!

Soltando la bolsa, corrió hasta nuevamente taparle la boca como el día anterior. Y una mordida su mano se llevó. En serio ella podía ser muy agresiva cuando quería.

— ¡Te dije que alejaras eso! — Apartada en un esquina y como protegiéndose a sí misma, un gesto de asco se dibujó en su lenguaje corporal.

Rendido, Naruto concluyó que contar con la ayuda de Sakura era casi imposible, bueno al menos tenía su bendición. Y ello ya era demasiado. Volviendo por las pertenencias caídas, solo pudo suspirar.

—Sakura-chan tu sabes que nunca haría algo por lastimar al bastardo ese. — Con una sonrisa sincera intentó tranquilizarla.

Lográndolo, ella retomó su posición inicial un poco más segura.

—Al menos no intencionalmente. — Susurró con maldad.

El borrador de la pizarra rebotó en su cabeza y cayó desmayado. Definitivamente generar la ira de Sakura nunca conseguía buenos resultados.

Luego de recuperar la consciencia que el golpe le había arrebatado. Las clases comenzaron y el sentado en su pupitre se aburría de jugar con su lapicero entre su nariz y la parte superior de sus labios.

Sasuke giro su rostro y resoplando divertido ante las actitudes ridículas del chico. Aquel idiota no tenía remedio. Necesitaba madurar.

El efecto de la gravedad hizo su trabajo y Naruto tuvo que agacharse a recoger lo que se perdió en el suelo pero una vez quiso realizar tal acción se encontró con los ébanos de Sasuke, analizándolo.

— ¿Acaso tengo algo de interesante en el rostro? Porque de ser así, házmelo saber. — Demandó arrugando los labios en una mueca de fastidio.

Hacerle enojar era muy entretenido, por como sus muecas variaban de entre la alegría hasta la furia, eso a Sasuke le fascinaba, claro que lo ocultaba; no necesitaba poner de su esfuerzo para conseguirlo, era muy sencillo sacarle de sus cabales y que se mantuviera en aquel estado de ira.

— ¡Escuchad! —.

Su profesor de turno chocó las palmas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— He decidido dejar la clase hasta aquí por hoy, pero debido a que solo queda una semana para los exámenes finales y no hemos tocado el último tema— Naruto chasqueó la lengua ante lo que suponía vendría – Realizaran un trabajo de investigación respecto a dicho tema—.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar y el principal vocero de aquel griterío por supuesto era Naruto.

— ¡Silencio! — Exigió Sakura, delegada del curso.

— Gracias, ahora que por fin vuelven a comportarse como personas civilizadas. — Nuevamente Naruto realizo el mismo gesto. — Es importante entreguen este trabajo ya que promediaré la nota junto con la de su examen, y sí, Naruto este aviso va especialmente para ti.

Solo el alumno más escandaloso conseguía una revuelta en el salón. Ya sea gritos y ahora risas, aunque desgraciadamente de burla, y dirigidas a su persona.

— Debido a que tenemos ciertos compañeros que… — Kakashi guardó silencio por dos segundos intentando encontrar la palabra indicada para no herir aún más el orgullo de sus alumnos. — Se les dificulta el hacer esta tarea solos, se dividirán en grupos de 2.

Inmediatamente todas las manos femeninas se alzaron, ya que el grupo de adolescentes poseía una presa en particular, Sasuke Uchiha; eran capaces de usar uñas y garras con tal de pasar horas junto a este adonis.

—Dime Ino. — Con cansancio, el peli-gris arrastró las palabras sabiendo cual sería la petición de la rubia.

— ¿Puedo realizar el trabajo con Sasuke-kun? Mis notas no son tan buenas y necesito aprobar el curso, sino mis padres me prohibirán usar mi tarjeta de crédito y yo…

— ¡Ni lo sueños Ino puerca! — Exclamo una cabeza rosa entre la muchedumbre de mujeres en negación a su petición.

Kakashi suspiro. ¿Por qué había el típico busca-problemas y niño popular en su clase? ¿No podían simplemente separarlos? Con uno bastaba. ¡Pero no! Necesitaban colocarlos a los dos juntitos. Con muchas ansias contaba los días para su jubilación. Si es que Gai no impedía aquello y lograba mandarlo a un asilo con todas sus competiciones.

— Silencio. — Demando haciendo callar el alboroto. — Sasuke no hará ningún grupo con ninguna de ustedes. — En todo el salón se escuchó el eco de la desilusión ante aquella afirmación. — Además está separado para otro alumno.

Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto alzó la mirada de su pupitre y le miró receloso, bueno pues, no era el único. Sasuke le acompañó.

Según la lógica de su sensei, si ambos no fueron separados antes, ¿Por qué ahora?

Maldita lógica.

 **(II)**

 **Día dos del plan**

— Tengo una teoría, tal vez, en otra vida… Ya sabes tú antigua existencia. Fuiste una persona mala, y ahora estas pagando tus errores.

Naruto con dos sacos violáceos cayendo por debajo de sus ojos, fulminó a lo que sería el argumento más estúpido hasta ahora dicho por Kiba. Y eso que él pensaba nada podía ganarle a lo del baile del caballo, pues nada estaba dicho con aquella cara de perro.

— Solo ha sido la primera noche, y ese maldito de Uchiha ya me ha hecho perder un día de sueño. — Inmediatamente comenzó a golpear su frente contra la madera. — Como. — Una vez. — Eso. — Dos veces. — Es. — Tres veces. — Posible. — Y así continuamente. — ¡Me volverá loco!

Su acompañante sintió lastima, todos eran conscientes de lo muy en serio que se tomaba Sasuke los trabajos, y que la única razón por la que las chicas le aguantaban era por su supuesta belleza.

— ¿Y a éste que le sucede? ¿Acaso no ha desayunado? — Preguntó Chouji, y como de costumbre involucrando la comida de por medio.

— Bueno fuera solo por no desayunar— Kiba elevo la mirada a los dos intrusos, Shikamaru callado y bostezando frunció el ceño al ver la enorme mancha roja en la frente del rubio.

— A-yu-den-me. — Pedía a lamentos Naruto.

Los tres amigos decidieron ir por ramen a la cafetería al ver el gesto de desesperación plasmada en el rostro de su compañero, definitivamente eso le calmaría.

Naruto en su soledad siguió martirizándose, hasta que en su foco se cruzó lo que sería su mochila, tirada a un lado de las patas de su mesa.

Quería creer que se debía a la falta de sueño, pero afirmaba haber visto salir una luz enorme de adentro de su maletín. ¡Igual a quien le importaba eso! Era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Corrió como caballo de carreras, desesperado y con un punto fijo. Sasuke.

Esto iba así.

Sasuke y él habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Inclusive podría afirmar haber compartido los pañales. Ello le daba una enorme ventaja, conocía hasta lo más minúsculo. Y bueno, no es por nada pero "alguien", nunca, pero nunca, y cuando decía nunca es NUNCA, había tenido experiencia en situaciones, ya saben _"las situaciones"_.

De acuerdo, tal vez Naruto no conocía muchas palabras en su vocabulario y por eso las repetía constantemente. En otras palabras... Sasuke no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Nada. Y lo único que conocía era la teoría, lo típico que enseñaban en una clase de educación sexual, o cuando llegaba la hora de la temible charla dada por los padres. Después de eso, Sasuke nunca había besado a una chica, mucho menos visto a alguna desnuda. Sasuke era como un venado suelto en un safari, vulnerable. Naruto era el león. Y Naruto le enseñaría a su presa que nadie debía retar al león. Uno debía respetar el orden de la naturaleza.

Como fue el destino que justo la presa se interceptó en su camino, provocando que él frenara antes de golpearle.

Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver como Naruto calmaba su respiración debido al ajetreo que le causo el correr. ¿Por qué tan escandaloso y precipitado?

— ¡Sasuke! –Gritó con una sonrisa en su rostro Naruto, tal vez los nervios se estaban apoderando del león.

— Estoy a tu lado no es necesario que grites— por extraño que pareciera, en esos momentos Naruto no le inspiraba confianza, algo tramaba.

— Sí, sí, pues veras, la… Ehm, la experiencia de estudiar contigo me agradó tanto que me parece una grandiosa idea la volvamos a repetir.

Allí estaba, eso le delataba por completo. Años estudiando juntos y Naruto jamás se había expresado de ese modo, mucho menos usar la palabra _experiencia_ dentro de una oración.

— ¿Qué tramas?

Los orbes celestes se expandieron casi al punto de delatarle.

 _Calma Naruto, calma._

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Dattebayo. — _Sonríe, eso le distraerá_.

— ¿Será que siempre has sido un despreocupado para los estudios, y que nunca dices esa muletilla tuya al menos que estés nervioso?… ¿Me estas escondiendo algo?

¡Rayos! Debía aceptarlo. Sasuke tenía una intuición… Como la de las mujeres, lo cual era gracioso dado que Sasuke era un chico.

— ¡No! —Negó fervientemente.

— Me estas escondiendo algo. — Afirmó esta vez.

— ¡Pero que no desconfíes! ¿Es que tu amigo Naruto no puede por alguna vez querer superarse? Datte… Digo, — tosió. — ¿No lo crees? —.

El silencio que se generó, solo provocó que Naruto actuara como un total y completo salvaje.

— ¡¿Pero que más quieres?! Lograremos acabar el trabajo así de rápido, y tendrás menos tiempo para aguantarme. — Para cerrar el trato golpeó con su puño la espalda baja de Sasuke provocando este se inclinara hacia adelante.

 _Cavernícola_. Pensó Sasuke.

— Viéndolo de esa manera, no tendré que soportar tus absurdos diálogos por más días.

Su rubio compañero soportó las ganas de clavar el puño en otra zona de Sasuke y no necesariamente en un lugar visible. Respiró internamente y asintió mordiéndose la lengua para así evitar decir un improperio.

— Bien, hoy en tu casa… Dobe.

Sasuke se retiró del campo visual de Naruto, este último esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente para así celebrar.

A continuación una risa maléfica llenó los pasadizos del recinto estudiantil. Tan profunda y colmada de intenciones pervertidas, tanto, que se alcanzó a oír hasta el comedor.

— Al parecer no necesitará el Ramen. — Comentó Shikamaru al escuchar al lunático chico.

 **10 minutos antes del plan**

Naruto cabeceaba encima del libro de literatura, escuchando las teclas ser presionadas. Sasuke se estaba encargando de tipiar lo último de su informe. Aquello podría haberlo hecho el rubio, de no ser porque su cuerpo le exigió un descanso. Dos días sin dormir habían sido suficientes. No entendía como su amigo lograba mantenerse despierto, y peor aún consciente. El ya creía sentir que volaba.

— Hey imbécil, espabila.

Gruñendo no le quedo de otra apoyar sus manos sobre la madera y levantarse del piso hasta llegar a lo que sería el computador.

— ¿No decías que querías repetir la experiencia? — Comentó sarcástico con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Un segundo gruñido inundó la habitación.

— ¡De acuerdo mucho estudio por hoy! ¿Hemos acabado? ¡Di que sí! — Imploró en dirección al cielo.

— Sí, hemos acabado. Y no gracias a ti.

— Gracias Sasuke, yo también te tengo mucha consideración. —Habló entre dientes.

La ceja pedante se alzó ante el comentario irónico.

— Trabajo acabado. Me voy—.

No, no, no y no. Por supuesto que no. De alguna forma tenía que impedir aquella acción.

— ¡Espera Sasuke! — Grito a todo pulmón una vez vio como éste se colgaba la mochila sobre el hombro. — Ehm… Podríamos ver una película. —Sonrió nuevamente lo más sincero posible.

Sin embargo nadie lograba ganarle a la percepción Uchiha.

— ¡Repito, no me mires con tal desconfianza! ¡Bastardo! — Replicó infantilmente. — Tómalo como una retri… —Calló para pensar. — Retricuicion por la ayuda con el trabajo.

Si Naruto creía que por el uso de una palabra fuera de su vocabulario lograría disipar toda la duda en Sasuke, lo único que provocó, fuera esta se acrecentara, sin mencionar el hecho de hacerle quedar como un total y completo, cabeza hueca.

— Retribución. — Corrigió.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó confundido Naruto.

— Retribución… Esa es la palabra adecuada, usuratonkachi.

Y allí iba de nuevo, a morderse la lengua. Si continuaba así lo único que conseguiría Sasuke, seria mandarle al hospital por causa de un sangrado bucal.

— ¡Ya vez! Si no fuera por tu. — _Por favor, mátenme._ — Tu gran inteligencia, yo no podría aprobar los cursos. — _En serio… Alguien, por favoooooor_. — Logras que sea una mejor persona.

Un tic, dos tic. Naruto no sabía que era posible inclusive tener un tic en la nariz, pues quien haya dicho imposible, él podría callarle con solo mostrarle como le palpitaba las fosas nasales. Sasuke debería sentirse el rey del mundo en esos instantes tras tales declaraciones.

— ¿Y qué película piensas veamos?

¡Bingo! Aquella leve curva en el rostro de Sasuke le delataba, lo consideraría como una sonrisa de victoria. Una más a la larga lista de gestos imperceptibles en Uchiha.  
El gran Uzumaki Naruto había conseguido persuadir al indomable de su amigo.

— Pero vayamos a la sala, será mejor ver la película en la enorme pantalla del televisor. — De no ser porque un carro pasó a gran velocidad, Sasuke hubiera podido escuchar la risa maléfica de Naruto.

Cargando sus cosas, se retiró hacia el primer piso dejando al dueño de casa preparando lo que sería la supuesta mayor humillación hecha.

 _Videos, videos, videos_. Pensaba Naruto buscando la bolsa, dio con ellas minutos después al encontrarla tirada bajo su cama ¿Cómo había terminado allí? ¡Bah! Que importaba, ya la tenía entre sus manos, ahora a darle uso.

Una vez llegó a la primera planta, se dirigió a la sala encontrándose con su compañero, allí prosiguió a acercarse a los aparatos. Con cuidado le dio la espalda a su invitado evitando este vea el estuche del DVD. Prendió el reproductor e introdujo el CD. Inmediatamente de un salto se sentó al lado de Sasuke, un cojín de distancia los separaba del sillón de tres asientos. Cada uno a las esquinas del respectivo mueble. Tomó el control, y apretó al botón de "Play", dando inicio al plan.

— ¿Y cuando regresan tus padres del viaje?

— No lo sé… — _Carga maldito DVD._ — Depende de cuánto demore el trabajo de papá en el extranjero.

— Dichosos ellos que no tienen que soportarte por algunos días.

— ¡Oh mira ya cargó!— Naruto le interrumpió triunfante, y mucha más al ver el rostro desencajado de Sasuke.

Si, dos gestos menos para esa estúpida lista.

— Tú… — Genial, ahora Sasuke le entendía en cuanto tics de narices. — ¿Qué haces con…? –volteó la cara en dirección al pervertido rubio. — Pornografía.

— Mierda, Kiba debió confundirse, y metió el CD en el estuche incorrecto. — Fingió confusión. — Pero ya que estamos aquí.

Gracias a tal argumento, Naruto pudo definir el tono de los orbes de Sasuke. Nunca creyó en un día descubrir tantas expresiones.

— ¿O es que el pequeño Sasuke desea volver a casa temprano?

¿Era normal hiperventilar tras tal pregunta? Sasuke nunca creyó poseer tantas ganas de ahorcar al rubio. Y el hecho de observar en la pantalla un enorme trasero de portada no le ayudaba a concentrarse.

Pero tenía que recomponerse, Naruto no lograría su cometido, ya sospechaba de por sí de sus intenciones, aunque nunca pensó llegaría al punto de hacerle ver un film erótico de clasificación D. Lo que no esperaba ese imbécil es que aquellas películas no conseguían su cometido con él. Exacto, Sasuke y su curiosidad le llevaron a averiguar mucho más allá del cómo se llevaba a cabo el sexo. En esas tardes de pubertad concluyó que ninguna escena obtenía levantar a su pequeño amigo. Ello le alteró en un principio, luego decidió tomarlo como una forma de ver lo inalcanzable que era.

— Dale "Play" a tu asquerosa película.

Sasuke aceptó el reto. Bien, a ver que tanto aguantaba.

Con una sonrisa pícara Naruto obedeció a la petición.

Con lo que no contaba este singular rubio, es que realmente Kiba cambio los CD's y no fue por una equivocación. El Inuzuka creyó sería una fantástica idea el ver la reacción de Naruto al día siguiente. Lo único que decidió hacer es cortar la portada del anterior video con un editor y pegarlo en el CD falso. Con ello orgulloso se sentiría de las clases básicas de edición que llevo en el verano pasado.

Naruto sentado desparramado sobre el cojín no predijo el momento en que otro chico dentro de la película apareció en la habitación. En un segundo se incorporó con los ojos saltones. Dos hombres, en una película pornográfica. Ahora era su turno de hiperventilar. Por favor, que la chica apareciera. Que fuera un trio. Por el amor a Dios.

Su último recurso fue girar y encontrarse con la sorpresa en Sasuke.

Dos segundos después lo gemidos de ambos actores resonaron en medio de la sala. El control remoto saltó de entre las manos de Naruto cuando uno de los protagonistas chilló. Desesperado apagó el reproductor.

Silencio.

— Desconocía por completo tus inclinaciones Naruto.

La cara de espanto que se reflejó en sus facciones provocó una sonrisa en Sasuke.

— ¡¿Que insinúas?! Debió ser el inútil de Kiba. ¡Yo no vería ese tipo de película! –Rezongó escandaloso.

— Si claro.

Los dientes de Naruto rechinaron ante las declaraciones de Sasuke, el plan se estaba volviendo en su contra.

— Además es una película más… He visto cosas peores. — Se auto-vanaglorio. — Te apuesto tu no podrías aguantar ni media hora.

Oh, oh. Un desafío se avecinaba y con ellos adiós a la cordura.

— ¿Y qué, acaso tu sí?— ¿Lo ven? Cordura cero.

— Mucho más que tú de seguro. — Ladeó el rostro confiado en su respuesta.

"Play".

Ya sentenciado el reto. Naruto infló sus pulmones de todo el aire posible. Una cosa era ver a tu amigo con diferentes ojos y otra ver junto a _ese_ amigo pornografía gay. Completamente distinto. ¿Y qué pasaba si la película le generaba problemas con su paquete entre las piernas? Justo pensaba en las consecuencias de ello. Aunque poco posible podría darse esa posibilidad, ya que el único chico que generaba que sus hormonas se alborotaran, era Sasuke. Tenía un peso menos encima.

Por otro lado, bien sentado; derecho y con cada mano sobre sus muslos, Sasuke clavaba su vista en la pantalla del televisor, prefería mil veces ver aquellas pervertida película, antes que darse cuenta de las reacciones ajenas. Lastimosamente esas escenas solo conseguían imaginarse a él con Naruto en ellas.

Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Dentro y fuera.

En el pasado aquellas palabras no habrían sonado en doble sentido, ahora solo producían un cosquilleo en sus manos.

 _Tan fuerte._

No más. Voluntad débil más escenas eróticas, la peor combinación en el mundo.

Dispuesto a voltear y darse con el semblante de Naruto, se llevó una sorpresa una vez sus ébanos chocaron con los zafiros. Muy cerca, a una corta distancia. Naruto se había tomado la molestia de acortar toda lejanía.

Las respiraciones del video vibraban entre los parlantes mezclándose con las suyas. Las manos de Naruto se clavaron como garfios alrededor de sus brazos aproximándose más a él. Esa tensión, estaba por no dar para más.  
La lengua de su compañero la rompió por completo al pasar sobre sus labios lentamente, distinguiendo la textura ajena.

El gruñido que lanzo Naruto derribo sus barreras de sensatez. Aquellas pinzas le obligaron a rendirse, echándose por completo en el sofá. Extendió su lengua de igual forma hacia el exterior, enredándose a la otra, saboreándose. Clavo sus uñas en la cabellera rubia y jaló de algunos mechones desesperadamente. La saliva enjuagaba sus lenguas en un vaivén caliente.

Abrió las piernas y busco con ahincó rozar la rodilla de su amigo contra su miembro. Para ese lapso Sasuke notó como los muslos de Naruto encajaban perfectamente entre los suyos siendo consciente de la enorme excitación que llenaba su cuerpo. Solo cuando los músculos tocaron su entrepierna despertó de la sorpresa, el reconocer que era tan humano a como los demás. Pero ello en esos instantes le gustaba, ser mortal se sentía tan bien.

Absorbió la lengua de Naruto introduciéndola en su boca, y acompañó el movimiento ondeante de las caderas de éste, tocándose mutuamente con sus piernas. Sus manos se deshicieron de las hebras doradas y bajaron hasta la espalda baja. Naruto parecía tan experto cuando le besaba, mordiéndole los labios, chupándolos y lamiéndolos. No por ello dejaría intimidarse, le demostraría cuan especialista podía ser sin experiencia. Descendiendo aún más sus manos, llegó hasta las nalgas del rubio y apretándolas le obligó a acelerar el ritmo.

Su rodilla se meció con más rapidez sobre el miembro de Naruto, mientras que el muslo de éste era apretado por los suyos ante la presión que ejercía en su entrepierna. La televisión paso a un segundo plano cuando sus propios gemidos fueron la atención central de Naruto, respiraciones que conseguían desesperarlo. Sasuke sonaba tan delicioso al exponerse en tal vulnerabilidad. Si tan solo pudiera… Y lo haría.

Desabrochando el pantalón, introdujo su mano por completo, ocasionando Sasuke diera un brinco de sorpresa así como un sonoro grito. Caliente y mojado, ese era el actual estado de Sasuke. Naruto se detuvo cuando los labios del pelinegro dejaron de moverse. Alzando la cabeza fijo sus orbes encontrándose con un sentimiento sin definir. Nunca le había mirada de esa manera, abstrayéndolo, solo pudo deducir dos cosas. O seguían para adelante o se echaban para atrás. Sasuke respondió a su duda al empujarle levemente, alejándose.

Naruto nervioso solo pudo ver el piso sin entender porque su reacción. La sombra de Sasuke se proyectó en la entrada de su hogar y supo que se marcharía. Le tomó un minuto levantarse e ir tras él. Lastimosamente la noche lluviosa le impidió reconocer la figura lejana de su amigo que se perdía entre las gotas de un cielo nublado.

 **(III)**

— ¿Cuántos electrones se necesitan para conseguir un estado excitado?—.

Sasuke tragó saliva tras escuchar la pregunta de su profesor de Química. Ni siquiera la palabra electrones consiguió disipar el doble sentido que interpreto su cerebro.  
Así había sido desde la mañana. Naruto y sus jueguitos obtuvieron el resultado que deseaban. Y hablando de ese idiota, no se apareció en toda la primera hora. Aquel día era de importancia ya que siendo la última clase se llevaría a cabo el repaso para el examen. Solo alguien como él cabeza hueca ese podía faltar a un día así.

— Entonces tenemos los estados apareados, y los desapareados—.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Naruto tenía toda la completa razón. Orochimaru era un pervertido. Cada término usado acababa con una lamida de labios que perturbaba al menor de los Uchihas.

Tal vez la última semana se comportó un poco rudo con aquel idiota. Y solo un poco. Ya suficiente había admitido, al menos por ese año. Iría a visitarle solucionarían el asunto del día anterior y todo volvería a la normalidad, como los amigos que eran, y no se soportaban.

— Conclusión… ¿Esta excitado o no?—.

Pfff, dejando eso de lado. Odiaba a ese dobe.

 **(IV)**

— Ya, ya —.

Naruto con su voz a punto de quebrarse respondió al llamado de la puerta. Estar enfermo no colaboraba en su acción de llegar a la entrada de su hogar y abrirla.

Durante toda la noche estuvo buscando a Sasuke entre las calles y avenidas próximas a su morada. Sin obtener resultados, llamó por teléfono a la residencia Uchiha preguntando por la presencia del menor. La madre de éste contestó argumento aun no haberle visto llegar. Naruto ante esa respuesta supo que Sasuke ya había llegado a su casa, conocía a la matriarca Uchiha y de seguro encubrió a su hijo. Por lo menos podía sentirse seguro de que su amigo estaba en casa.

Dos golpes contra la madera le pusieron los vellos de punta. Se acomodó las pantuflas una vez terminó de bajar las escaleras. Fastidiado ante otros dos golpes, decidió dejar que el visitante sufriera un poco más por su tardanza dándole tiempo para acercarse a la cocina e ir por papel.

Una vez allí cogió el rollo observo con interés una botella de aceite de coco, extrañado se preguntó que hacia eso allí. Tal vez su madre lo dejo una vez partió de viaje al lado de su padre ¿En todo este tiempo nunca se percató de aquel objeto? En fin. Tomándolo, lo introdujo en uno de sus bolsillos, luego corrió para abrir la puerta antes que la tumbaran de tanto arremeterla.

Cuando el seguro se liberó y la figura de Sasuke quedó frente suyo Naruto expuso su sorpresa. Su amigo sin pedir permiso ingresó en la casa deshaciéndose de sus zapatos primero.

— Hoy faltaste. — Dijo mostrándose indiferente.

— Oh… Bueno. — Incomodo sin saber cómo expresarse frente al otro, cerró la puerta y se sonó la nariz tomándose el tiempo de pensar. — Como verás estoy enfermo.

Sasuke asintió y seguido señaló la escalera indirectamente preguntando si podían subir a su habitación. Naruto afirmó con un monosílabo, y ambos escalón por escalón, una eternidad se les hizo aquel mutismo.

Inclusive la puerta del cuarto del rubio al ser abierta logró manifestarse al rechinar de forma aguda. Un eco abrasador que rompió sus tímpanos.

Naruto resonándose la nariz se sentó en la silla giratoria mientras que Sasuke se paseó por la habitación, como si nunca antes hubiera visto cada detalle de esta.

— Entonces… — Solo él podía calificarse como alguien impaciente — ¿Me perdí de mucho, dattebayo?

Sin girarse escuchó la pregunta. Naruto estaba nervioso, su muletilla evidenciaba tal pensamiento.

— Olvídalo.

Confundido, pestañeó repetidamente mientras buscaba un significado a lo que se refiriera Sasuke. Lo sorprendente fue que a pesar del poco proceso de captación que poseía, esta vez pudo asimilar la situación. El día de ayer.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sasuke le estaba obligando a ser egoísta. Esos segundos. El pequeño lapso en que sus focos se conectaron y pudo leer a través de ellos. Quería volver a eso. Necesitaba de eso.

— No. — Habló ronco.

Esta vez sí volteó trayéndose consigo el peso de Naruto. Se apoyó del librero al sentir los labios ajenos abrirse paso entre su boca y presionarse contra sí. Demandante y salvaje. Esos labios se estaban devorando todo a su paso y la lengua barriendo contra la suya. Sus uñas afiladas se clavaron en las mejillas de Naruto. Entre tropezones, mordidas e hilillos de saliva ambos cayeron sobre la acolchonada cama. Sasuke debajo y Naruto desesperado por controlarle.

— Na… Naruto. — Le llamó con desesperación impidiéndole continuara. — No, no. Tú y tus juegos no seré parte de eso.

Con los orbes yendo en varias direcciones Naruto no comprendió el sentido de aquella oración.

— Yo no estoy jugando Sasuke. — Exclamó serio.

Nunca antes Sasuke había logrado ver aquellos dos zafiros brillar con tal esplendor. Alzando uno de sus dedos, dejó caerlo hasta rozar la piel canela, desde la frente, los pómulos y La barbilla. Antes que su índice terminara el recorrido, Naruto lo tomó entre sus dientes y con su mirada fija introdujo el dedo enredándolo con su lengua. Tragó saliva ante ello. El corazón palpitaba incesante y entre dudas que se iban disipando, se levantó antes del décimo latido reemplazando el dedo por su propia lengua.

Las manos traviesas desaparecían la ropa. Unas volaban por el aire y otra quedaban atoradas. Sin quejarse por eso, continuaban con sus tratos y caricias. Naruto rozando con sus pulgares la cadera de Sasuke y éste arañando con delicadeza la espalda de su acompañante.

Cuando sus bocas se besaron hasta adormecerse pudieron separarse y buscar otras zonas en que centrarse. El rubio lamió el cuello níveo desde arriba hasta la clavícula trazando la sombra del hueso, luego el hombro de Sasuke se llevó una mordida profunda que le quito la respiración. Las uñas se clavaron con más fuerza como respuesta.

Por fin deshaciéndose de todas sus prendas de vestir a excepción de la interior, Naruto centro su atención en el bulto de su bolsillo. Sonrió inevitable al pensar como el universo conspiraba. Sacó la pequeña botella de aceite cruzando el campo de visión de ambos. Sasuke sonrió prepotente e incorporándose mordió y jaló el labio inferior del travieso rubio. La botella quedó a un lado de la cama mientras que Naruto se preparaba para repetir el momento que tal vez volvería a cortar aquello tan esperado.

Con lentitud deslizo los dedos por el abdomen de Sasuke danzando entre su ombligo y el inicio del bóxer.

— ¿Estas nervioso? ¿Un dobe como tú?

Naruto levantando la vista notó como Sasuke entre burlas intentaba que se sintiera seguro de sí mismo. Solo él era capaz de lograrlo de tal manera. Acercándose hasta el rostro contrario respiro el mismo aire puesto que sus narices se encontraban pegadas una contra la otra.

— Ya verás… Haré que pidas por más.

— Eso lo quiero ver—.

La mano se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella ropa interior, rebuscando dio con lo querido. Sasuke con una expresión neutral retó a su compañero, sonriente este acepto y sin separarse continuó.

Con lentitud resbalo su mano alrededor del pene, primero abajo y luego arriba, deslizando el pliegue de piel. Ante esa acción advirtió lo erecto que se encontraba el miembro de Sasuke. Llenándose de confianza esta vez con su otra mano retiro por completo el bóxer sin alejarse de él. Prosiguió a girar su muñeca con cada desplazamiento, logrando movimientos circulatorios y con sus dedos masajeaba el largo falo. Aun con toda la concentración y la fuerza mental que intentaba tener Sasuke, ello no le funcionaba, los susurros se atoraban en su garganta y sus dedos dejaban huellas en la espalda ancha de Naruto. Peor cuando uno de los pulgares del rubio apretaron el principio del glande, esta vez no fueron huellas sino marcas, no susurros, sino un gemido. El primero, que despertó la bestia dormida.

Entre sus dos manos encerró el pene de Sasuke y con un ritmo más rápido lo sacaba y metía del pequeño agujero que habían creado sus dedos. Algunas veces los pulgares regresaban a acariciar el final del miembro y otras se perdían en el inicio de los testículos. Sasuke con los dientes mordiendo sus labios se impedía el pedirle a Naruto acelerará el compás. La tortura fue máxima cuando creyó que eyacularía y Naruto se detuvo de imprevisto. A punto de replicar aguanto las ganas de reclamar. Naruto sonriendo victorioso se retiró hasta quedar de cara con el ombligo de Sasuke y haciendo círculos se dedicó a bajar hasta lamer toda la extensión del pene. Otro gemido inundó los oídos de Naruto y después de ignorar por un buen rato la botella de aceite la abrió hasta derramar el contenido entre sus dedos. Sasuke perdido en las sensaciones no se percató cuando Naruto introdujo uno de los dedos lubricados en su trasero. Justo cuando éste comenzó a entrar y salir, recién reaccionó frunciendo su ceño, sonriendo inocente, el rubio prosiguió a embutir el erecto miembro en su boca. Un dedo pasó a ser dos, girando y abriéndose marcha dentro de Sasuke. La lengua ávida se concentraba en distraerle subiendo hasta el glande y succionándolo. El gruñido evidencio una próxima eyaculación y aprovechando aquello metió el último dedo masajeando el interior.

— Idiota… —habló dificultosamente Sasuke.

— ¿Más?

Aquella pregunta tan provocadora.

Sacando el pene de su boca Naruto retiró su propia ropa interior y aun con los dedos dentro del ano de Sasuke se acercó hasta su rostro.

— Me gustaría meter otra cosa en vez de estos dedos Sasuke… ¿Me lo permitirías? — Lamió la mejilla con provocación.

Sarcástico carcajeó suavemente. Le pedía permiso si ya antes había hecho peores cosas.

— Solo si eres capaz de conseguir pida por más.

Retiro los dedos y ayudando a incorporarse a Sasuke, quedó encima de él con sus penes juntos uno sobre el otro acariciándose mutuamente, sintiéndose. El pre semen corría entre ambos miembros mezclándose y ocasionando la fricción sea más sencilla. Los gemidos de Naruto pasaron a ser parte de la banda sonora, acompañando a los de Sasuke.

— No sabes cuánto quiero estar dentro tuyo, Sasuke.

Sus dedos palparon los hombros de Naruto apretando la piel ante las sinceras palabras.

— Quiero que me sientas. Tan adentro, tan profundo.

Ansioso se dejó caer sobre el colchón llevándose consigo a Naruto y entre besos y mordiscones se posicionó para que éste entrara dentro de él. Nuevamente la botella tomó protagonismo esta vez lubricando el pene de Naruto. Suspirando detuvo su acción de besar y apoyo sus frentes una contra la otra.

— Sasuke… — Pronuncio su nombre con lentitud— Eres especial, la persona más especial para mí, y no quisiera lastimarte. — Con sus orbes fijas en los ébanos dijo. — Esto es mucho más que solo un momento caliente, no tienes ni idea lo mucho que significa para mí y yo…

Se detuvo cuando las manos de su amigo movieron algunos mechones pegados de su frente dejando a la vista por completo sus ojos azules.

— Lo sé. — Argumentó. — Ahora déjate de cursilerías, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Escondiendo la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello continúo con su acción. Poco a poco su pene entró en el agujero, mientras más se introducía más los labios de Sasuke se llevaban una mordida. Pero pasaría, sabía que pasaría. Ya con la mitad dentro, Naruto pudo respirar y sentir como las gotas de sudor resbalaban tanto por su piel como la de Sasuke, recorriendo sus níveas piernas.

— No siento estés logrando pida por más.

Únicamente Sasuke conseguía devolverle esa confianza.

Con delicadeza terminó por quedar dentro de él, pausadamente se movió afuera y adentro sabiendo que al comienzo tendría que contenerse ya que debía satisfacer a ambos. Tomando los muslos de Sasuke los elevó hasta ponerlos alrededor de su cintura y nuevamente retomó la acción de entrar y salir. Poco a poco aquello se le hizo más sencillo, consiguiendo resbalara con más facilidad. Levantando la cabeza guardo cada gesto en el rostro de Sasuke, notando como sus facciones se relajaban. Aquel gesto… Significaba que estaba gustándole.

Y únicamente Sasuke conseguía enloquecerle.

Los parpados cerrados, las gotas deslizándose por su mentón y cuello, la boca semi-abierta, los mechones pegados a la frente y el hilillo de voz que indirectamente suplicaba por más, o al menos eso interpretaba y mucho más fue cuando las piernas de Sasuke se enredaron en su cadera empujándole hacia adentro.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta cómo se siente Sasuke?

Antes sus palabras el cuerpo del mencionado tembló. Descontrolado, salió por completo y volvió a entrar, rápido y con fuerza, consiguiendo las piernas se sacudieran y estuvieran a punto de resbalarse de su alrededor.

Naruto tomando de la cintura a Sasuke le alzó hasta dejarlo encima suyo, quedando él debajo pero arrodillado, apoyándose sobre sus pantorrillas. Tomó el rostro de su persona importante aproximando por segunda vez sus frentes, y luego su mano se deslizó con intenciones de tocar el pene de Sasuke siendo detenido por este.

— No… —Articuló con dificultad. — Deja que me venga así, contigo dentro de mí. — Los dedos se enredaron en sus mechones y Naruto no pudo negarse a esa petición.

Con los gemidos mezclándose entre sus voces y el sonido que se ocasionaba cuando Sasuke subía y bajaba sobre su pene, Naruto pudo predecir el orgasmo estaba próximo.

— Quiero acabar dentro de ti. — Los incesantes suspiros fueron la única respuesta.

Esos ojos azabaches pedían por más, y él lo había dicho, lo lograría.

—Más… Más… —susurró Naruto en lugar de Sasuke.

Las piernas del menor de los Uchiha se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo ajeno y sacudiéndose recibió el semen de Naruto dentro suyo, corriendo entre sus paredes y ocasionando el tuviera su orgasmo. Tan fuerte y delicioso.

 **(V)**

— Así que al final yo tenía razón y el sensei siempre fue un pervertido— Argumentó feliz de que por fin le dieran el reconocimiento merecido.

Sasuke giró los ojos. Tal vez no debió decirle lo sucedido, Naruto podía llegar a ser mucho más prepotente que él.

— ¿Y ahora? — Cuestiono.

La única respuesta fue la de su ceja levantándose.

— ¿Siempre será así? Tu y yo…

Sasuke sonrió y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto cerró sus ojos para poder volver a sus sueños. Aunque algo le detuvo, una duda se formó en su cabeza.

— Tú. —Naruto abrió un parpado al escuchar su llamado. — ¿Cómo supiste que hacer?

— Ehm… — Con nerviosismo contesto. — Luego que te fueras terminé de ver el video y bueno al final sirvió de mucho.

— ¿Y porque querías viera ese tipo de videos contigo?

Naruto con fingida inocencia se respaldó en una sustentada respuesta.

— Pensé sería un buen modo de declararme.

Sasuke receloso podría haber negado aquella confesión pero debido al cansancio prefirió esperar hasta mañana para encargarse de darle una lección. Tal vez Naruto creía que él no estaba al tanto de su plan, imposible no saberlo con sus actitudes extrañas y mucho más si Sakura le contó lo sucedido. Ay Naruto, tan ingenuo.

Por ahora aprovecharía este momento. Lo mejor sería no pensar en las travesuras del rubio y también en por qué la señora Kushina tenía una botella de aceite de coco, que aseveraba nunca haberle observado usar para cocinar.

— Achú –estornudó.

Aunque sobretodo olvidarse de como él terminó enfermo por culpa del estúpido de Naruto.

 **FIN** de Termorregulación

* * *

Esto me tomó mucho tiempo ya que lastimosamente quedaba siempre inconforme, aun continuo sintiendo así el capitulo y creo es debido al Lemon. Llevo años sin escribir uno y me crea conflictos, principalmente porque ambos para mi tienen un carácter orgulloso y dominante, pero a pesar de eso no coloque a Sasuke en plan "no quiero", "porque tu no vas abajo", etc. Y es que quería variar un poquitín. Realmente en serio espero haya sido de su agrado si no fue así agradecería las criticas constructivas, ya que eso me ayudara a mejorar en lo que respecta al Lemon xD.

Nos vemos pronto en otros fanfics, bye!


End file.
